


Business Interruptus

by SubwayWolf



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Power Dynamics, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth has to pee. Francis and Claire like to push people past their limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'd love an answer that isn't sly

**Author's Note:**

> hi im zack and i have weird niche interests which im not gonna apologize for. and this is jackass
> 
> yo. there is watersports in this. that means piss, my friends. i aint fooling around. you've been warned.

There are worse things in the world to be addicted to than caffeine. 

The withdrawal headaches in the morning were awful, but they could be eased with caffeine pills and an aspirin. Even easier was to simply give in and drink a cup of coffee, which Seth did, usually upwards of four times a day. 

Though he built a tolerance over time which dulled the effects, one effect stayed constant: how badly coffee made him have to pee. He had been dependent on the beverage for long enough that he made a schedule of it and timed his coffee intake to correlate with the times he knew he wouldn’t be busy and could take a trip to the bathroom.

But his careful strategy sometimes failed him. Today, circumstance forced him to push up this afternoon’s conference a few hours early. And this was a long one. Question after question after question. Some of the journalists stepped out of line and asked follow-ups despite Seth’s strict rules against it. He was practically squirming at the podium, but managed to keep his cool so the press wouldn’t know, although it definitely showed through in his curt responses. His bladder was so full by the end of it that his stomach was aching, and instead of thinking of ways to reprimand the unruly members of his press corps, he was thinking about a toilet.

There was a restroom down the hall behind the press room, one which the corps were not allowed access. It only had a single stall in it and three urinals. It was relatively private and almost always empty. With the noise his stream of piss was sure to make, along with the moans of relief he knew he would let out, Seth would be glad to have the room to himself.

He hadn’t seen anyone leave or enter. So he was shocked when he burst through the door and saw he wasn’t alone.

Of all people, Frank Underwood was there, finishing up washing his hands at the sink opposite the urinals. The sound of the faucet draining a stream of water onto the enamel sink made Seth squirm. He was too shocked and uncomfortable to speak first.

Francis glanced into the mirror to see who had entered. “Seth,” he said amiably. He smiled at him through the reflection. “Fancy meeting you here.”

The fact that the President was here in this tiny restroom when he had plenty of private ones all to himself barely went noticed by Seth. All that was on his mind was unzipping his fly and taking the longest piss of his life. But he wasn’t sure what the etiquette of pissing in front of Presidents was, so he stood still and greeted Frank. “Good afternoon, Mr. Underwood.”

Frank turned off the faucet and shook his hands free of water. “You look miserable.” 

That was understandable. Seth _was_ miserable. He was past the point of having an annoying tickle in his tummy and was now past the point of pain. He glanced towards the urinals, lined up in a neat white row.

Frank grabbed some paper towels and stepped forward, right in Seth’s line of view. “Come here for a second,” he ordered. He dried his hands and tossed the towels into the garbage. “Let me take a look at you.”

That was the last thing Seth wanted to do right now, but he couldn’t disobey a direct order from his boss. They met halfway, Seth with his back to the wall beside the door and Frank in front of him, inching closer.

Francis looked him over, still keeping a distance away. “You’re from the South, right?”

“Texas.” Seth furrowed his brow, mildly confused.

“Of course.” Frank looked him in the eyes. His smile had an implacable reason behind it. Seth couldn’t quite read him. “Southern states breed men like you.”

“Men like me?”

Frank closed the distance. Seth moved back but found himself trapped against the wall. Once they were close enough, Frank looked him over again. He noticed something he hadn’t before. “What do we have here?”

Seth’s cock was only a little stiff, but he was packing, so even the slightest erection was noticeable. He was hard because he, shamefully, got a little enjoyment of having to piss when people were around. The thought of them being able to notice his discomfort, of how embarrassing it would be to be called out on it, to be watched, or to full on piss himself; it excited him. 

Of course, he had never admitted that to anyone before. And he wasn’t going to start with Frank. So he didn’t say a word. His body temperature raised, and his body language showed him scared stiff, but the silence was only answer he gave.

Luckily, Frank didn’t press the issue any further. Unluckily, he proceeded to reach down and feel Seth’s hard cock through his clothes. The teasing of his hand almost brought Seth to the edge, shocking him out of a brief state of relaxing. He could not relax right now. He froze up, petrified that if he moved another inch, he’d start to leak, or worse, he’d wet himself in front of the President.

It didn’t shock him when he came to realize that perhaps embarrassment was exactly what Frank wanted. His fingers teased Seth’s cock and balls, enticing him, trying to make him hard, or come, or worse. 

“You’re ready to burst like a backed up garden hose.” Frank couldn’t possibly gauge that from fondling Seth, but the conclusion was by no means difficult to come to. He read the pained, desperate look on Seth’s face. “What’s wrong?” he asked innocently. “You have full control, don’t you?”

Seth was mortified when he realized the answer was no. He was losing control very quickly. His bladder was rock hard in his abdomen, stinging with pain every time Frank touched him a different way. And his cock was betraying him, going rock hard in Francis’ hand, not from the half-hearted fondling, but the shame and vulnerability. His erection would make it even harder to piss, if he ever would get the chance.

This was absolute agony. “Please, sir…” Seth didn’t recognize the sound of his own voice. He was begging for relief and release, but how would he receive it, if at all? 

Only Frank could decide. He had the power, and he knew it. Francis released him, but it didn’t stop the pain. “Please what? Let you go? Why, because you’re weak? You can’t hold it in?”

He was right. Seth couldn’t hold it in. He couldn’t control _any_ aspect of his body. He was at the mercy of his own muscles, which were locked up, refusing to relax, even in the name of relief. The urinals were three feet away but Seth wasn’t sure he could even make it that far. In fact, he was afraid to move. 

Frank stayed close, cornering him, making it all worse. “Look at you. Getting weaker by the second.” His voice went dark, rumbling like thunder. “I expected more from you. You’re pathetic.”

Seth lost control.

He pissed all over himself. A warm puddle spread across his lap, turned his white underwear a pale yellow, and flowed down his pant legs and splattered on his leather shoes, down to the tile floor. The urine was burning hot, its smell fresh to match, and it wouldn’t stop.

He gave up trying to hold it in. It felt good to release all that pressure. It was painful to piss through a boner but the relief was indescribable. He was in a state of bliss that reminded him of orgasming. He closed his eyes and threw his head back and exhaled a long, contented breath as it continued to flow, wet and rank. The front of his pants turned two shades darker and stuck, damp, to his legs and crotch.

A foul smell rose in the room. Seth was fucking ashamed, completely embarrassed, and Frank’s eyes were still on him. Seth _loved_ it. His cock throbbed in his pants. The loss of control, the mortified embarrassment, it made him feel weak, especially in the presence of Francis, and it was turning him on enormously.

He put a hand down to his crotch, reaching inside to access his soiled underwear, his grip smacking against the wetness. His cock was still hard, now wet with piss, and just from one quick squeeze around the shaft, pre-come spilled out his slit, which he teased through the fabric with his thumb. His orgasm came moment after, not violently, not racking against his body, but deliberately. Hot, fresh come added to the wet mess on his lap, and it all mixed together until he could not tell the difference.

Seth stood there, red-faced and ashamed. Francis had taken a step back to avoid the sizeable puddle that had trailed down to the floor and expanded. Seth couldn’t even look down at himself to see the mess he made. Frank was doing that for him.

“That was disgusting,” Frank remarked. He was smiling, however, so he obviously received a degree of enjoyment from it. “Good thing you keep fresh clothes in your office. Go and change. I don’t want my Comms Director looking like a two-year old after a haunted house visit.”

That was a good idea, except Seth’s office was halfway across the building. There was no way he could get there without being seen. “I can’t walk back to the office looking like this,” he beseeched, exasperated.

“You should have thought about that before you pissed yourself.” Frank walked out the door and left him alone, standing in his own piss.

Seth didn’t know what to do. He stood still, mortified.

His phone had miraculously not gotten wet. He picked it up and, with his clean hand, scrolled through his endless list of contacts until he found _Stamper, Doug_ and then dialed the number. 

Explaining this to Doug would be hell, but Seth had nothing to lose – it wasn’t like Doug could possibly hate him any more than he already did, right? Besides, Doug was the only person who could ever possibly understand. Whether it pissed him off was not Seth’s concern. All Seth wanted was a change of clothes.


	2. Unkind, girlish walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess what guys. seth grayson is bisexual. it's true! i dont make the rules, i'm just stating the facts.

Claire Underwood was a fast walker and could make it all the way across the White House quicker than anyone else Seth worked with. Following at her heel was difficult, but he didn’t have to do it often. He almost felt bad for her security detail, until he remembered that they were in much better shape than he was.

He had her ear and was briefing her on some ideas he had for Frank’s campaign strategy. Campaigning and media relations were deeply intertwined, so Seth was in his element during election season. 

“I say we go old school,” he proposed as he followed her down the hall in long, quick strides. “Grassroots campaigning. Local radio, billboards, flyers. President Underwood is technically an incumbent, so he gets franking privilege, too.” He gestured a shrug. “The personal touch. Iowans will respect that.”

Claire suddenly stopped her quick pace and turned to face Seth. He looked at her curiously. She gestured to the bathroom they had stopped in front of. “I need to use the washroom,” she announced, “If you don’t mind.”

Seth didn’t mind. In fact, he could use a bathroom break himself. “Not at all.”

Claire turned, approached the closed door of the women’s bathroom, and then paused. She turned around. “I know you’re busy. You should come inside with me. We can finish the briefing there.” 

Seth glanced to each end of the hallway, making sure they were alone. Then he looked back at Claire. His lips parted, but he didn’t know what to say.

Claire’s smile was calm and cordial, one Seth couldn’t refuse. “It’s private and clean. Nobody will see.” She pushed open the door and surveyed the inside. “There’s nobody here. Come on, it will just be a moment.”

When she stepped inside, beckoning for him to follow, he went against everything his mind and body told him and walked inside with her.

There was really nothing different between the women’s bathroom in comparison to the men’s, except, of course, that there were more stalls and no urinals. It also smelled a great deal fresher and appeared cleaner, but maybe that was just his imagination. The walls were rose pink instead of pale grey, to enforce unnecessary gender roles for no reason whatsoever. Overall, Seth thought that here was more aesthetically pleasing. The soap probably smelled better, too.

She went right into one of the stalls. Seth imagined it was difficult to take off her pencil skirt, and he could hear her shuffling and unzipping and tried not to imagine what she looked like behind the metal door, undressing. 

Since he didn’t feel as uncomfortable as he thought he would, Seth decided to keep on talking, because that’s what he was asked to do. “It would be up to you and the President to decide exactly how the funds are spent. We can have focus groups in to trial run the materials by the end of the week.” He leaned back on the countertop with the sinks, his back to the mirror, facing the stalls. “I’ll have my people coordinate with the advertisement agency to start working out a timeline.”

“You know, Seth,” Claire began sweetly, giving no inclination that she had been paying attention to what he had said. “Francis went on and on about how much fun he had with you in the bathroom a few weeks ago. And I have to admit, I’m a little jealous of your meeting.”

Seth flushed pink. “He _told_ you about that?” 

“Of course he did.” Her smile was clear in her voice. “He tells me everything. You know me – I can never let him have all the fun himself.”

Claire began to pee. Seth could hear the stream of her urine mixing with the water in the toilet. He pretended that he didn’t notice. He pretended like he didn’t enjoy listening.

She opened the door, and Seth’s heart caught in his throat. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She sat with her legs slightly spread, the stream of pee trickling its final drops from between her legs, her skirt in a pile at her feet.

Seth was practically going into fever. His heart sped up in his chest. He looked away, despite not wanting to. He couldn’t see at her like this. She was his boss, like Frank, and if Frank knew this was happening… 

Maybe this was okay. Maybe Claire took free reign to tease and tempt the administration as she pleased, just like Frank did. Maybe she did this with Doug and Edward, too. But not with Seth. Not until now.

“Look at me,” she demanded.

Seth did. His palms were clammy.

She unrolled a few sheets of toilet paper, folded them up, and reached between her legs to wipe herself, slow and deliberate. This was turning her on just as much as it was working for Seth.

“Do you have to go, too?” she asked, soothingly. She knew he was tense and nervous. 

Her voice calmed him. It relaxed every muscle in his body. He felt his bladder tickling with fullness. It wasn’t unbearable, but he did have to go. “Yes, I do.”

Claire stood and pulled up her panties, and then fixed her skirt, zipping it back up along the side. Then she stepped out of stall. She gestured for him to go inside the same one she had just used.

Seth stepped into the stall. He half-expected Claire to force him to sit down and piss that way. That wouldn’t have been too bad. Seth figured he would have liked it. But she didn’t say anything, so he stayed standing, facing the toilet and waiting for instructions.

Claire did not stay outside the stall for long. The door was still open, and she stood behind him. He could only tell from her voice and the heat of her presence, because she did not touch him yet. 

“Some men don’t need to hold their dicks when they urinate, because they are already at the perfect angle. Francis is like that.” She placed her hands on his waist. “But you, Seth. Your length is impressive, from what I’ve been told. If you didn’t aim yourself, you’d make a mess all over the floor, wouldn’t you?”

The tickle in his bladder was growing in intensity, as was his heart rate. He shifted his weight and balled loose fists at his sides. Nervousness struck up in his belly.

Claire’s voice soothed him. “I know you’re feeling impatient. I know it's uncomfortable. Just give me a moment.”

“For… for what, ma’am?”

“I’m deciding whether to let you make a mess all over the floor, or be courteous and help you out.”

Seth grimaced. Claire would show him some mercy, right? Frank had already humiliated him, horribly. Seth had soiled himself in front of one Underwood and had no intention to do it in front of the other.

Peeing his pants in front of Frank was one thing; Claire was different. Seth didn’t want to offend her with the sight and smell. He didn’t want her to see him so weak and helpless. And Doug definitely wouldn’t appreciate bringing Seth a change of clothes again, especially not to the women’s bathroom.

Desperate, Seth tried to undo his belt, but Claire snaked her arms around him and placed her hands on his. He froze at her touch. “Stop,” she asserted. “I didn’t say you could move.”

Seth took his hands down. He hung his head and stared down into the toilet. The water was yellowed, since Claire hadn’t flushed. It was probably warm too. Seth was going to add his own fluids to the mix. His cock twitched a little.

As a reward for Seth’s compliance, Claire shifted her hips against his backside. He was much taller and larger than her, but she was in absolute control. Claire put her hands on his waist. “Do you want help?”

“Please,” Seth begged, holding his breath. He focused all his willpower on holding his bladder and had forgotten to get a grip on his emotions.

She undid his belt for him, then the button and zipper of his dress slacks. Vulnerability twisted Seth’s stomach when she reached down into his exposed underwear, grabbing for his cock. He could feel it start to stiffen up, and he cursed and scolded himself. 

Claire didn’t mind. “I’ll be gentle.” Her words were whisper-warm breath on his neck, where hairs stood on end. She must have been up on her toes to reach him. Seth was growing weaker by the second.

She unpacked his cock from his briefs so it hung out impressively over the band of his underwear. She curled her fingers underneath. He could feel smooth enamel polish of fingernails grazing his sensitive skin, the pads of her fingers lifting his weight and positioning him perfectly.

Claire whispered to him again. “Relax.”

Seth relaxed. He peed into the toilet with her help. The release felt good. She had good aim, and both of their fluids mixed together in the bowl. Seth felt vulnerable, now more than ever. His stream was loud, but he didn’t force it out. He wanted this to last as long as possible.

The way she treated him was so gentle and courteous. Frank had demanded submission, thriving off of the shame and embarrassment Seth had reeked of by the end of the ordeal. Claire enjoyed the compliance for its own sake. She was taking time out of her day for him, and it made him feel flattered and important, not worthless and pathetic. This was an entirely different experience in comparison to Frank, and an amazing one. 

Seth felt _honored_ by this. But he was not stupid. He knew how dangerous her hands could be.

By the time he finished, the water in the toilet was a darker shade of yellow than before. That was the caffeine’s fault – it was hard to keep hydrated when coffee was rushing through your urinary tract like water through a wire fence. 

As he stood over the full toilet, a pungent smell started to raise up, burning at his nostrils. He felt embarrassed. Claire had to smell this too, had to smell how disgusting he was. Now all of Seth’s willpower focused on not getting a full erection.

He managed to get his dick to soften. Claire used toilet paper to wipe the head of his cock clean, then packed him back up. Seth allowed himself to be manhandled. It was likely the last of this sort of touching he would receive for a very long time.

“Do you feel better, Seth?” Claire asked as she reached over and manually flushed the toilet.

Seth watched the piss drain away and be replaced with pure, clean water. “Yes, ma’am. Thank you.”

Claire stepped back, giving Seth space to buckle himself back up, which he did. She went to the sink. “So.” The faucet turned on and she began to wash her hands. “As you were saying?”

Seth laced up his belt and furrowed his brow. He couldn’t remember what he’d been saying. The bliss of what he had just gone through was too powerful. He peeked over his shoulder. “I’m sorry, but can we finish this later? I need time to…”

“To recover?” Claire met eyes with him through their reflections in the mirror. She had a playful smirk on her lips. “I understand.” Seth was grateful, and he started to leave, but she wasn’t done with him yet. “Francis was right. You are weak. If you can’t handle this, how would you handle fucking me?”

Seth flushed a deep shade, and he forgot the English language all at once. She chuckled lightly at him, all in good fun, surely, but the shock made Seth want to throw up.

He escaped the bathroom and went straight to his office, worrying that perhaps vomiting was something the Underwoods enjoyed watching as well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you something like this, or something totally not like this at all (i understand), check out my fic FAQ over at my [tumblr](http://subwaywolf.tumblr.com/fics) which includes links to contact me. I'm up for anything. Obviously.


End file.
